Navigation between user interfaces of software applications is performed by selecting menu options. These menu options are commonly static, regardless of what is displayed within a user interface. However, some software applications include navigation menu options that are specific to the user interface, but these efforts have been coded within the specific user interface definitions and do not allow for reuse of code between user interfaces.